gaganewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoü and I (song)
Yoü and I iwas the first song premiered live from Born This Way. Lady GaGa's upcoming third studio album, Born This Way. Lady GaGa said about the song; "As it is more of a rock n' roll song, it is not likely to be released as a single." Though the original video of the song has been removed, many others are now available. A studio version has not yet been released. On the song, she also said; "It's on my new alb um, so you better learn the words because you'll be singing it for the next 10 years." During her debut of the song, Gaga said "it's a bit of a rock and roll song, so it will probably never be released as a single. So, it's ok for me to play it for you tonight". Four days after the debut of the song, Gaga performed the song during The Monster Ball Tour, and revealed the inspiration behind the song. :""I wrote this song, out of the deepest most pure, happiest place in my heart. And I don't want nothing from you; I don't want you to buy it; I don't want you to pay me anything to listen to it; I'm not even gonna put it on iTunes. I wrote this song because I wanted to write a great record. And I wanted you to hear it, just because I love you, and I know that all you care about is music and freedom."" The song is about Lady Gaga's relationship in 2007-2008 with Luc Carl. The song was written in New York on her first piano, in her parents' house. According to the lyrics, the song describes Gaga's attempt to retrieve her lost love during her break from The Monster Ball Tour in June of 2010. During her performance on The Today Show, she revealed more about the inspiration of the song. :"The most important person that she'd ever met, and all her friends downtown. Lady Starlight, and Brian, who's here today, playing the trumpet, and all her friends. They're so wonderful, and they stood by her this whole time. So it's for them." Lady GaGa performed the song Yoü and I on the Today Show, along with Teeth and Alejandro. She premiered the song for the first time on June 25, 2010 at Elton John's "White Tie And Tiara Ball". Lady GaGa wrote the song herself on 'the piano she grew up on' in New York. Lyrics It's been a long time since I came around.thumb|right|304px|Lady GaGa performing "You And I" on the Today Show. It's been a long time but I'm back in town. And this time I'm not leaving without you. You taste like whisky when you kiss me, oh I'll give anything again to be your baby doll. Yeah, this time I'm not leaving without you. You said "Sit back down where you belong; In the corner of my bar with your high heels on." Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me, 'There's something, something about this place." Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. There's something about, baby, you and I. Been two years since I let you go. I couldn't listen to a joke or rock and roll. Your muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart. On my birthday you sang me a Heart of Gold with a guitar humming and no clothes. This time I'm not leaving without you. You said "Sit back down where you belong; In the corner of my bar with your high heels on." Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me, 'There's something, something about this place." Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. There's something about, baby, you and I. You and I. You, you and I. I'd rather die Without You and I. You, you and I. You and I. You, You and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You said "Sit back down where you belong; In the corner of my bar with your high heels on." Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me, 'There's something, something about this place. Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. There's something about, baby, you and I. You and I. You and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. You, you and I. It's been a long time since I came around. It's been a long time but I'm back in town. And this time I'm not leaving without you.